Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding armrest device for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sliding armrest device for a vehicle, which enables a stable sliding motion of an armrest using a structure in which a pair of sliding rail devices is obliquely arranged along the width direction of a vehicle body.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a console box is disposed between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat of a vehicle so as to store various kinds of objects, and an armrest that supports the arm is mounted in an openable/closeable manner onto the upper part of the console box.
However, when a driver has a small body type and adjusts the seat toward the front side, the driver's arm is located at the front of the armrest, making it difficult for a driver to place his/her arm on the armrest.
In order to overcome this limitation, a sliding armrest that can slide to the front side and change in location is being applied to some kinds of vehicles.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a typical sliding armrest.
In FIG. 1, the reference numeral 1 denotes an armrest body and the reference numeral 2 denotes a rail.
A sliding end is integrally formed at both end portions of the armrest body 1, and the sliding end 3 is slidably inserted into the rail 2.
The sliding end 3 and the rail 2 are manufactured using plastic injection or metal die casting, and match so as to make line contact with each other.
In this case, as the sliding end 3 and the rail 2 are arranged parallel to the width direction of a vehicle body and make line contact with each other, there is a limitation in that the frictional force increases or the floating easily occurs in accordance with the flatness of the mutual friction surface and the tolerance between two parts. Also, since floating occurs due to an external force or since a force is not uniform or too large during the sliding, the emotional quality may be reduced.
Also, as the sliding end 3 is protrusively formed on both side portions of the armrest body 1, and furthermore as the rail 2 is located outside the sliding end 3, the whole horizontal width of the armrest becomes widened, making the configuration of the layout disadvantageous.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.